


[Podfic] The Apology

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Dear John Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, I promise it gets better, M/M, Missing Scene, Painful road to reconciliation, Podfic, Smut, not as dubcon as it looks at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "The Apology", part 2 of the "Dear John" series, written by wendymarlowe.</p>
<p>Companion scene for "Dear John." Sherlock shows up at 221B, as requested, ready to either apologize or beg. (Will make more sense if you've read "Dear John" first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



I hadn't planned, originally, to do more than record the original "Dear John" story, but there seemed to be some interest in having the other pieces of the series podfic'd, as well. So, here's "The Apology". This takes place between chapters 63 and 64 of "Dear John", and tells the story of what happened when Sherlock and John met at 221B. 

In the meantime, Chapter 1 can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/puebutetdincb9q/dear_john_the_apology_ch_1.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i10w5j73ye3mc3a/dear_john_the_apology_ch_1.mp3)



Length: 14:49

Size: 13.5 MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 of "The Apology", written by wendymarlowe.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1tol7m0hlhaae3e/dear_john_the_apology_ch_2.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hu1uf54a3y4ievm/dear_john_the_apology_ch_2.mp3)



Length: 9:47

Size: 8.95 MB


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "The Apology"

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6taqhm93llniqkg/dear_john_the_apology_ch_3.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u5yyj065z8qd7ur/dear_john_the_apology_ch_3.mp3)



Length: 28:01

Size: 25.76 MB

Reader's Notes:

Apologies on how long it took me to finish out this recording. The French was intimidating for me, I hope my pronunciations don't take you out of the story.

Also, two of the French lines were corrected by Julie290 in the comments on the original fic, and WendyMarlowe had thanked her, so we decided to go with those corrections (if you’re following along with the text and wondering why a few of the words are different).

Thanks as always, to WendyMarlowe for letting me record this, and the ever patient sw70, who had my back on this one.

Special shout-out to hopelesslybenaddicted, who recorded and sent me a pronunciation guide for the French pieces and gave a Beta listen to the French parts. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
